Naruto's Note
by BillEverymanActorGuy91
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, after being exposed to the ugly side of humanity, and being forced to watch his family die decides that he is going to change the world. He is going to cleanse the world of evil and create a world where justice is served. Genius/semi-dark Naruto. Naruto/harem. REWRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

**++Story Start++**

October 10th, 1998. A day that will possibly change the fate of the entire human race. It started out as any other Saturday morning with a beautiful rising sun painting a plethora of colors across the sky. If one were to gaze at one of the many trees that were planted in every street, on sidewalks and rooftops and parks, they would hear the glorious symphonies of the chirping birds. Some people may find it annoying to hear when they're just opening their eyes, but I guess they're just not morning people.

Our story begins in a humble but beautiful two story house in the Kanto region of Japan, where a family of three live. The sound of small footsteps could be heard in the otherwise quiet house. From the sound of the steps it can be assumed that the owner is either a young child or a woman.

The figure is currently on the second floor walking down a corridor where ,other than a few rays of sunlight from behind the curtains, there was no light. While walking past the windows it can be seen that the figure is clearly female and about 5'5". The woman was walking towards a certain room on the north side of the house and due to just waking up she was walking wobbly.

Breathing a little heavier than normal, she slowly approached her destination and wrapped her hand around the doorknob. Gulping audibly, she entered the room a stealthily and went towards the bed where there is a lump under the covers. She stepped inside and went to open the curtains.

Due to the curtains being open, sunshine now flowing in and reflecting off her, her appearance is finally shown. She is a woman that appears to be in her early to mid-thirties. She has long waist length red hair, along with a black hair-band on the left side of her face to keep the hair from getting in her face, beautiful creamy skin and violet eyes, and round somewhat childish face. she was wearing a high-collared white blouse under a long loose-fitting green dress, and a dark blue bracelet around her left hand, and white open-toed sandals.

This woman is Namikaze, formerly Uzumaki, Kushina. She is a former lawyer that used to work exclusively towards putting the most heinous and dangerous criminals behind bars. She usually took hard cases concerning serial killers and mob bosses, where there isn't enough evidence to incriminate the suspects, but, as she proved time and time again, she always gets her man.

"Wake up Naruto-chan!" she half said/half shouted, unable to control her voice since she was still sleepy, but she was awake enough to put a large sleepy grin on her face. Where she was looking was a King sized bed, with cartoon foxes on the bed covers, while under the covers was a lump that squirmed a bit once kushina's voice rung in the slightly larger than average room.

After a bit more sleepy squirming the covers were slowly removed showing blue eyes , slightly teary and blinking rapidly as he was yawned and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes that, combined with his whiskered cheeks and child-sized hands, created a scene so cute that Kushina had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from squealing 'Kawaaaii!' and hugging him to her chest.

"Ohayo, Kaa-chan." The small blond responded sleepily before sitting up and completely taking the covers off himself. This "Naruto-chan" is a 9 year-old boy with shoulder length spiky blond hair, with two bangs framing his face on each side. He was also wearing a sleep mask, ironically not on his eyes but on his forehead, to keep his hair out of his eyes as normally on bang always partially covers his right eye, no matter how much he brushes his hair or how much hair gel he puts in it, not that he uses any. He was also wearing dark blue pajamas.

The reason they were both excited and Naruto wasn't in school, was because this was a very special Saturday that even his father, who is usually busy with work, took a day off. It was _*Drumroll*_ Naruto's BIRTHDAY_*Fireworks*_!

"Naru-chan. Aren't you going to give mommy a good morning kiss?" she asked with a, sweet smile on her face, but one that promised pain should he not agree with her. Quickly nodding and giving her a kiss on the cheek. After she calmed down he noticed that he smelled something delicious.

"_*sniff**sniff*_ We're having pancakes?!" he asked excitedly while his mother smirked slightly.

"Of course, I would expect nothing less for my son's birthday. Now hurry up and get dressed, and lets go downstairs before you father screws up our breakfast again" she said with both of them shivering at the end, remembering how much of a mess the kitchen was the last time they let him cook anything larger than French toast.

He only to boil _NOODLES _while Kushina set the table but when she came back 3 minutes later, what she found was Minato tied-up in the corner and some kind of Pedo tentacle-monster trying to take advantage of little Naruto, who just happened to be unlucky enough to pass through the kitchen when the _Incident_, as it would henceforth be called by the males involved, happened. Now obviously Kushina handled it like any reasonable, sophis- Oh who are we kidding as soon as she walked in she unleashed righteous motherly rage upon both Minato and the monster, while Naruto sat in the corner with his eyes closed.

After showering quickly, brushing his teeth and dressed in form-fitting black jeans, a white button-up shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, with a black undershirt and black sneakers.

They went downstairs to see a tall blond man similar to Naruto, dressed in a black dress-shirt , brown pants and an apron, setting the table for three people. This man was Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father and kushina's husband for 13 years.

He works for the Japanese police department. He first met Kushina at work and worked on a case together to bring a mob boss as he finished putting the syrup on the table he noticed them coming down the stairs and greeted them.

"Good morning" He said and they responded "hey tou-chan"/"hey Minato" then they all sat down to eat, finding Minato's food to be quite delicious for once. while eating Naruto's parents told him that they were going to 'generic childhood friend #1's' house then they were going to have his party at his favorite restaurant.

** (Play Death Note L's Theme)**

After finishing breakfast and getting their jackets they headed out, locking the door behind them before getting in their car. While neither Minato or Kushina noticed that a car was following, Naruto idly noticed a shady-looking man giving off an eerie vibe getting in his black car with tinted windows and no license, before his attention was taken away from it when his mother handed him his birthday present.

"Here you go Naruto. Because you've been an extra good you can open this one now. You'll really like it, I got it for you myself." Kushina said hurriedly, while Naruto didn't hesitate to open it. When he did, he got a smile on his face when he saw that it was a Rubik's cube.

But not just any Rubik's cube. This one is special. Meaning that instead of the normal six-sided cubed shape it had 7 sides and on each side it had a particular pattern that you would have to complete. **(Picture on my profile)**. The reason for this was because, quoting Naruto, 'It was too easy' Naruto smirked _'A new puzzle huh? Well then I hope it isn't too easy'_

You might be wondering how a 9 year-old kid can solve something like when even intelligent fully developed adults couldn't. Well even from a young age Naruto's parents could tell he was quite gifted. He spoke his first words at 7 months old, well not really speak it was more like 'mama' and 'dada'. He also spoke Japanese completely by the time he was 1, and how to write it,**(*AN/For those of you who don't know writing Japanese is a lot harder than speaking it. It can take months to learn, kanji alone has 50,000 characters to learn but you only need about 2,000 to read Japanese easily. So let's say Naruto did that.)** by the time he was 15 months old. And when he got older he wasn't like other kids.

While children his age would play with toys and dolls, he would play with more intellectual toys like puzzles and educational games. When he was 7 he first discovered chess, and ever since then he's been playing his dad every Sunday morning when he got so good that Minato wouldn't even win once in a whole week, they started to get him into chess tournaments. While japan wasn't exactly the most famous country for their chess players, it still had a decent competition regionally.

A year ago, Minato had a really tough case and he was working late and he accidentally left some of the case files on the table. The very next day as he was getting ready for work he found someone scribbled on his files with crayons. Of course he was angry at first but as he was trying to get them out with an eraser he found that out of the five people suspected of having murdered the victim only one of the photos was marked. Obviously Minato didn't take it with a grain of salt. When he went to work he just couldn't get it out of his head. After looking into it he found that the person that was marked as the killer really was guilty. He was shocked, of course, but what shocked him even more was when he asked Naruto how he figured out the killer's identity this was his answer: 'I thought it was a puzzle, so I just solved it.'

Naruto isn't just smart he also excels in sports. Especially any 1 on 1 sports. He doesn't work well with others. Plus if it is on his own it is mire challenging. And if loves something then it's a challenge. He loves that the feeling he gets, when he finally overcame an obstacle that was in his way , the feeling knowing he is smarter than someone the feeling of being superior, the feeling of _winning_. His parents also learned something else: Naruto _hates_ losing.

**(End Death Note L's Theme)**

* * *

** (Timeskip: Midnight)**

After spending time at his friend's house and going to the party, the family of three leave the restaurant after the party ended at 11:00. After they arrived at three, they found all Naruto's close friends in there. But since Minato and Kushina are only children there wasn't any family there. Even some of Minato's work friends are there, including Yagami Soichirou, Minato's superior/mentor, and his family. Thinking back Naruto remembered having met the man a few times before. He was particularly nice to Naruto. He remembered his dad saying something about him having a son but he never met him.

They leave with Kushina supporting a tipsy Minato to the somewhat dark looking parking lot , after his managed to convince him to drink some sake, while Naruto walks a little behind them, a bit sleepy because of how late it is.

Looking slightly ahead out of boredom, from hearing Kushina lightly chastising Minato, ironically not about drinking but about being such a light-weight, while he holds his head down, Naruto notice that under one of the blinking lights there stands the man from before. Under the blinking light, his appearance is that of a tall man with a long black coat a black hat and sunglasses.

Naruto gets a feeling in his stomach, and thinks that maybe he should tells his parents something, since they are so distracted. If he told his she'd probably tell him not to worry since his dad has his gun, but in his condition that doesn't really give him any before long they arrive 25ft away from the man, his parents finally notice, his dad sobering up slightly.

** (Play Death Note: Light's Theme)**

When they get within range of the man, in a flash, he pulls out a gun, and aims at kushina while yelling "This for putting my brother in prison you bitch!" But Minato shields her with his body and gets shot three times. He fell back into kushina's arms dead with a panicked look on his face while mouthing "run".

Naruto and Kushina are shocked to see their father/husband die just like that. Hell even the shooter is so shocked he didn't even kill either of them while they were open. He had never seen anyone take a shot for someone like that before.

"Heh! What a fool~! Wasting his life like that when he could have ran. Whatever you're next." The killer taunted. But while he was making fun of them kushina finally absorbed what happened while Naruto was still in shock.

Tears flowing from her eyes but knowing she had to protect Naruto. She quickly grabbed Minato's gun and aimed and as if in sync they both shot at the same time. But while he shot her in the chest barely missing her heart she got him in the stomach, his hat and glasses falling off due to the force of the high caliber gun, before he fell back screaming how she shot him. While she was also shot she knew she had to protect Naruto.

"Run Naruto, don't look back just RUN!" she shouted finally registering to Naruto. He after hearing the tone of her voice turned around and , albeit reluctantly, ran away, and hid in an alleyway crying, till the police found him.

** (End Death Note: Light's Theme)**

* * *

**(Play Full Metal Alchemist: Brothers)**

**(Timeskip: 4am)**

The rest was kind of a blur to Naruto. Apparently someone nearby heard the shots and called the police. After they came they said that the killer finished off his mother before running away, but ultimately didn't get very far due to his wounds. According to a nearby camera, they Identified him as Kayaba Kurozuka. Apparently he is a high-profile drug dealer, Kayaba Kurogane's, little brother that his mother tried to put him behind bars. But they only had enough evidence to put him away for 6 months to a year.

Anyway after they arrived, took away the bodies, and brought him into the station they tried to questioned him. Keyword being "tried" to question him as ever since his mom died he hasn't said a word, as if he was detached from reality, not even giving anyone a second glance as if they're too worthless to even look at.

Ever since they told him that both his parents died he hasn't been able to stop thinking about how worthless he was. How he just let them die and just ran. But other than that he couldn't keep the man's face out of his head the look in his eye as he killed his parents. That crazed look in his eye will probably haunt him for a long time. He hasn't been able to get a wink of sleep, every time he closed his eyes, or even blinked, he would see the killer's eyes looking at him taunting him challenging him.

He knew that the funeral was in a few hours, Yagami-san was accompanying him himself, but he didn't know if he could handle going to his parents' funeral. Look at him his parents just died for him and he's saying that he can't even go pay respect and say goodbye to them. If his mother was here she would probably hit him upside the head and gently tell him, more like shout at him, to stop being such a weakling.

He vaguely remembered when Yagami-san came in to try too cheer him up saying that something like this happened to him. where a criminal he put away came after him but before he could put him down, he fatally injured his only son, light. It makes sense now why he was so nice to Naruto. He also said that Minato asked him to take care of his family if anything happened to him.

**(End Full Metal Alchemist: Brothers)**

* * *

**(Play Death Note Kyrie)**

**(Timeskip: Funeral)**

It's now noon and Naruto is at the funeral dressed in a black suit that looked adorable on the 9, now 10 year-old boy. He was standing next to Yagami-san looking at his parents being lowered into the ground, not really minding the rain. His mom always told that when she was sad but didn't want to cry she felt that standing in the rain was like letting nature cry for her. Now Naruto understood what she meant.

Naruto kept looking at the graves for a while, even after some people left, giving him their condolences, before speaking for the first time since his parents died. "Why did they have to die Yagami-san?"

Yagami Soichirou, a man in his mid to late thirties, with brownish-black hair and a mustache, also wearing all black, glanced at the little boy beside him in a bit of surprise, before walking a bit closer to cover Naruto with the same umbrella he was using then responding "Who knows? Your parents always did want to make a difference in the world. To spread justice and protect the weak. But even if they knew they would die they would have still done the same thing. That's the kind of people they are. they would once more to protect innocent people."

_'justice... huh? they would give their lives up once more for the sake of justice.' _Naruto idly thought. His parents died so that he and other innocent people would live in peace but there are countless other criminals out there. the strong killing the weak. Even with the things his parent's, Yagami-san, and the law are doing it's not enough. Making a tiny difference each day isn't enough. if they put 1 criminal in jail, 2 will take their place.

That's when Naruto decided that he will do what his parents couldn't. He would rid the world of crime. He will do whatever it takes to make a world a safer place where innocent people can live without fear. Justice will prevail.

** (End Death Note Kyrie)**

** (*AN/Wow! that took more out of me than I thought. This is my first fic I hope everyone likes it. And if anyone has any suggestions or criticism please don't hesitate. If you want me to incorporate ideas or anything in my story then I'll consider it. Next time big time skip and Naruto find The Death Note. I made this fic beacause I found no DN/Naruto xovers featuring Naruto and I wasn't satisfied with the ending of death note so I am going to do my best in this and hope it is good enough. Naruto won't just be replacing Light but the story will follow the anime. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**++Story Start++**

**(Timeskip: 7 Years)**

It has been 7 years since Naruto's parents' funeral, and a lot of things have changed since then. After the funeral and going home with his guardian, Naruto was introduced to his new family. Yes, family. Even though at first Naruto was quiet distant from them, feeling that he would be betraying his biological parents' memory by calling them his family, he eventually warmed up to them. Even going as far as to often call them 'Tou-san' and 'Kaa-san'. He also for a few years refused to celebrate his birthday. But nowadays, they do a small party each year.

Yagami Sachiko, is a woman in her early forties with black hair and dark colored eyes. She is the one who usually greets Naruto home from school. She is a gentle, kind and generally easy going woman. Naruto and her don't talk that much but she knows how much he cares about her, and he knows that she loves him as her own son. She was the most emotional, and almost burst with joy when he first called her kaa-san.

Yagami Sayu was the person whose company he enjoyed most. she was the annoying glue that holds their little family together. she can sometimes be a little stupid and childish. and always asks Naruto for help with homework and stuff, since he is an honorary student. She is a fifteen year old girl with black hair usually kept in a ponytail. She is in junior high and has good grades, with the help of her 'Onii-chan'.

One thing that noticeably changed was that Naruto got smarter, a lot smarter. Naruto was now in the preliminary stages of his plan to bring his dream into fruition. 'What dream?' you may ask, well that is the dream to spread justice to the world. 'How is he going to do that?' you might once again ask well, Naruto, after many sleepless nights and brainstorming has narrowed it down to only 2 things that are within his power to achieve in the future. One with a low risk and mid to high success probability. While the other has a high risk and would take a lot of careful preparation and knowledge where a single mistake could get him caught or worse killed.

**(Play Death Note Light's Theme)**

The first is for Naruto to obtain a high political position in the government, as a politician or a high-level government official. Then once he obtained a high enough position in the government where his job allowed him to pass and decide laws and the punishment process that happens to criminals, decrease the requirements for the death sentence. Increase the punishment for crimes. Increase the efficiency of the police force so that more criminals would be put away. The first thing though would be to increase the punishment for petty crimes.

Having a father that works for the police department gave him the privilege of knowing that the crime rates rise mostly because of crimes like assault and shoplifting. He lost count how many murder and rape crime reports started out as assault or harassment and just escalated. Because people knew that if they got caught after assaulting someone they'd get off with a proverbial slap on the wrist. But if they were as afraid of assault as they were of murder the crime rates would drop like flies.

The second option was less preferable to Naruto, both because he would rather not become a criminal and because it would take many years before it bore any results and even then it would be miniscule.

That was to take matters into his own hands. You might once more be annoying and ask 'How would he do that?' Well if you be quiet and wait I would have told you._*sigh*_ Anyway this process would go somewhat similarly. He would first begin by becoming a rich and/or powerful person. Preferably within the government to ward off suspicion. Then he would begin the first steps of making an international organization, by first creating hidden bases all over the world. Recruiting and training operatives would come second. All of this would require an immense fortune which is why he would need to be a powerful person. Perhaps an eccentric inventor or corporate owner. Anyway their goal would be to eliminate all criminal in the world and spreading Naruto's justice all over the world.

Naruto still didn't know which option he would choose. The light, eg. police and law enforcement, or the dark side, killing criminals for the greater good. Both of them sounded good on paper. *sigh* If only there was a way he could do both, killing criminals and improving law enforcement. Luckily he had quite some time to choose. But for now either option require that he graduate with perfect grades from both school and college. But he was going to have to find a way to speed his plans up, because he's been noticing lately that the crime rates were going through the roof and the world was rotting more and more everyday.

When Naruto told his parents about his plan, obviously the first one, they said that they would support him in whatever he needed. That was actually how he got back to helping the police solve cases again. His dad said that having caught a couple of high level criminal would look good on his record as a politician or a high level government worker.

**(End Death Note Light's Theme)**

He also changed a lot personality wise. He was mostly quiet, polite, a bit introverted and rarely spoke more than a few words. But despite this he was really popular in his school among both boys and girls. He even gets love letters almost constantly. It could be attested to the fact that he was what most girls his age would describe as "handsome". He was 5"9'1/2 he was wearing the Daikoku academy's uniform. It consists of a white dress-shirt with a red tie, a tan blazer and black pants. He also played a lot of sports

Naruto looked up from his desk lazily when he heard the teacher addressing him "Uzumaki-kun," the teacher began "what's the matter? please translate this sentence." Unfolding his arms and sighing he stood up, grabbed his book and translated it into perfect Japanese. Sitting back down he looks out the window, bored. When a falling black object captured his interest, but it flew out of his line of sight before he could get a better look at it. From its line of decent it didn't look like somebody threw it off the roof but as if it literally dropped from the sky.

Before long school was over and Naruto was going home, before he noticed something black in the shade of a building, a miniscule feat for someone with his observational skills but that still doesn't make it any less exceptional. Getting closer he noticed it was a black note book with creepy white writing. Picking it up he read it _"DEATH NOTE... directly translated, a notebook of death Hn..."_ He opened it_ "How to use it... The human whose name is written in this note... Shall die?"_ He placed it down and walked away _'so stupid "the human whose name is written in this note shall die..."? please.' 'it's no better than a chain letter'_ but alas human curiosity got the best of him and he looked back.

_'Seriously... something's wrong with me'_ Naruto thought as he was walking home stopping at the train tracks with the note in his bag. Arriving home shortly he went up into his room after greeting his mom. Naruto's room is a large room with a desk that has a computer a study lamp with a little Tv on the side. There is a bookshelf above and another to the left of the desk and a window to its right. A bed is placed In front of the window so that the sun could shine in on him in the morning.

After taking off his jacket, Naruto is sitting down in his spinny chair reading with the Death Note open on his desk, with the Tv showing the news _"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore... People sharing the same name will not be affected." "If the cause of death is written within 40 human seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen." "If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack' 'After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."_ He leaned back with a smile "Hn... so you can let people die peacefully or make them suffer." He said, his mind briefly flashing to someone he would like to make suffer, before getting up.

"This is pretty well thought out... for a prank anyway." he said before lying on the bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. "Write their name and they die... huh? So stupid" He got up opened the note and took a pen, before hesitating _'Wait if someone really dies, does that make me a murderer?'_ Then he shook his head _'Impossible. There's no way this'll work.'_ He then turned his attention to the Tv.

_"The assailant who killed six people yesterday at a busy shopping district in Shinjuku has now taken eight people hostage, including children and teachers, in this daycare center."_ Then they showed the picture and name of a middle aged man _"The police have now identified the suspect as 42 year-old Otoharada Kurou, unemplo-..."_ Keeping the man's face in his mind Naruto tuned everything else out and sat back after writing the name. He glanced at his digital clock he saw it was 18:23:01.

_'A heart attack in 40 seconds... right?!'_ Glancing at his clock once more he saw that more than 40 seconds have past. _'Nothing happened afterall. I can't believe I was tricked by something like this.'_ Turning off his study lamp, he was about to turn off his Tv when _"Just a minute... There seems to be something happening."_ Looking at the Tv Naruto was confused and a bit shocked to see all the hostages running out and the police rushing in. _"Has the suspect been arrested?"_

_"Yes! We just received word that the suspect has died inside the daycare center!" *gasp*_ "Dead?!" Looking back at the Death Note, his eyes wide he couldn't believe what just happened _"The police are denying shooting the suspect. According to one of the hostages "the suspect just suddenly collapsed.""_

_' A h-heart attack...'_ Naruto thought, looking at the Death Note with wide eyes. _'No way. It's a coincidence, It has to be!'_ He was knocked out of his shock when his adopted mom called for him from down the stairs from his room.

"Naruto! It's almost 6:30. Don't you have your prep course tonight?" "Yeah, I'm getting ready right now"

_'Death Note... But if this really works... It's worth testing one more time_' Naruto thought as he put the note in his bag and changed into a black long-sleeved shirt, a cream colored jacket, black jeans and black shoes, then left his house.

He walked down the street distractedly, still thinking about who to test the Death Note on _'it's got to be another criminal. But it can't be someone too famous or their death could be kept quiet. That means HE is off the table. At least until I can be sure it works.'_ He walked into the building then took a seat and waited for class to end.

_'I need an immediate result. One I can see with my own eyes.'_ He noticed from the right that a couple of guys bullying a nerdy looking kid for money. _'Should I kill him? No, I'd better avoid killing people around me. Why am I even worrying? No one would care if one or two people like him died.'_ Getting his bag, he decided to walk around. He continued walking around he kept looking at the people, noticing a few girls gossiping and some guy bitching about his mom, he couldn't help but think how pathetic these people were. _'Damn it... They sicken me. Everyone of them... I'd be doing society a favor by killing them.'_

He walked for a few more blocks before seeing a few guys riding bikes harassing a cute girl. But in an effort to draw as little attention as possible walked into a store where he can keep them in his sight. While passing them he heard the leader introduce himself. Walking in he went and grabbed a book with a pen in his hand. Heart beating faster, he looked up after writing every variation of Shibumaru Taku and 'accidental death' with a slightly eager expression, to see the woman get out of their grasp. _'Now let's see... what'll happen!'_ The woman ran away across the street, the leader chasing after her on his bike.

"Hey wait!" But then, "Taku, watch out" He was hit by a dump truck. Naruto was so shocked that he just killed another human being, no matter how despicable. He glanced down at the Notebook _'There is no mistaking it... The Death Note is real 'ttebayo'._

* * *

**(Timeskip: Five days)**

**(Shinigami World)**

**(Play Death Note Boredom)**

The Shinigami world, the real of the gods of death, the place that Shinigami usually live and dwell throughout their existence. It wasn't really a place where you'd expect a god to live, or anyone else for that matter. There wasn't actually that much to describe. It only had hills of dust and bones and a few dead trees here and there. Not sure you could even call them trees but whatever. Shinigami usually live in small groups to help pass the time.

There really wasn't that much to do to pass the time in the Shinigami world. There are about three things that Shinigami would do to pass the time. The first was what most usually went with, sleep. Since all Shinigami had to do in order to survive, was kill a couple humans a century, to take their life-span. And they don't really need food, Not that there is any food worth eating there, they won't starve either. So they can sleep to their hearts content.

The second thing, which actually makes the least sense to me, is to gamble. But what do they actually play with, bones? Keh, what'll the play spin the bone? 7 bones on a plate? And what do they even play for, not like there's anything of value there.

The third thing you can do if you were a Shinigami was the least favorite because most of them looked down upon humans due to their short life spans, you could look down into the human world. Yes down apparently the Shinigami world is somewhere above the human world and you have travel down to get there. Shinigami have these, let's just call them 'crystal balls'. These crystal balls help them see into the human world.

There is one more thing you can do, but that is actually rare. While it is fun for Shinigami to kill humans for fun, thinking up new ways to kill them and just watch them squirm, if one of the other Shinigami sees you writing too much in your Death Note they'll actually make fun of you. Afterall if a single page of kills can keep you alive for a millennium, give or take, then why not savor it? You know just kill 2-3 humans a century. Anyway it's more fun to watch them turn on their own people and kill each other than simply writing a name.

But you can't just give them your Death Note to a human, then you'd get in trouble. You'd have to have 2. That is why it's so rare. There's only two ways two get a Death Note, both just as hard. One you'd have to be around when another Shinigami dies but the chances of that are like 1 in a trillion. Since while Shinigami do die, they can't be killed by other Shinigami. Ironically they can only be killed by the most fragile and easily killed creatures: Humans. But more on that later.

The second way would be the way that you get your Death Note in the first place. That's right from the king himself. But, since he makes the rules and there's no way he'd give you a second one, no matter how much you begged, you have to trick him. Which isn't that easy since, apparently, he isn't that easy to fool. But a few have done so in the past.

**(End Death Note boredom)**

One such Shinigami was thinking it was about time he went to check on his note. This Shinigami was Ryuk. Ryuk has a fairly humanoid appearance. His skin is a light grey, almost blue-ish color, his limbs are abnormally long and he has large, round, yellow eyes with red irises. Ryuk has feather-like wings that come out of his back when he wants to fly or float.

"Five days passed... since..." He began, standing sluggishly, "Now... I'd better get going." He started walking towards the entrance to the human world.

"Huh? You going out, Ryuk?" A nearby Shinigami said and another one followed his example. "This place is barren... No matter where you go." He said, before laughing mockingly.

"I dropped my Death Note." He said simply, before his buddies laughed at him. "you really messed up this time" The first one said. The second one then put his two cents in "Hey weren't you carrying another one behind the old man's back? Did you lose both, or what?"

"So you know where you dropped it?" The first one asked, alittle loudly considering Ryuk was walking down the stairs to the human world, if that wasn't obvious enough " The human world." He stated surprising them, before spreading his wings and plunging into the portal. In a flash of light he was flying down from the sky going toward where his Death Note was.

* * *

(Yagami Residence)

"Welcome home, Naruto" Yagami Sachiko said, as she welcomed her adopted son home. "Yeah. I'm back, Kaa-san" He said before noticing his mom looking at him expectantly with her hands outstretched. "You want to see the test results, huh?" Reaching into his bag he handed them over, before taking off his shoes, a common Japanese custom.

"Oh! Number one again. You did great again Naruto." looking at her son's back. "Thanks, I'll be studying so don't bother me." Walking up the stairs he heard her once more. "Oh Naruto... Do you want anything? Anything at all?" "Not really" He replied locking the door behind him. **'I already have what I want.'**

Study lamp on. Death Note out. Sitting on chair. Naruto opened the Death Note, smirking upon seeing names upon names of criminals he 'Judged'. Eyes wide, laughing slowly, looking at name after name feeling closer to justice.

"You seem to like it" _*gasp*_ Naruto turned his head. _*Lightning*_ Naruto fell out of his chair upon laying eyes on Ryuk monstrous visage "aargh!" Looking back he saw a Shinigami, not that he knew that. "Why so shocked? I'm the Shinigami that dropped that Note, Ryuk. From what I already saw... You're already aware that it's not some ordinary Notebook." Naruto calmed himself and stood up, supported by his chair.

"A Shinigami... It's not that I'm shocked, Ryuk." Naruto began slowly, fearlessly looking Ryuk in the eye. "In fact I've been waiting for you Ryuk." Ryuk raised a non-existent eyebrow "Oh?" " I didn't that some thing like a Shinigami's Notebook was real... But after seeing its result, I can act with certainty."

"I see. You really surprise me... I've heard of Death Notes getting down to the human world a few times before. But you're the first one to use it to this extent in just five days. Most people would be too scared to try it." Naruto took a seat. "I'm prepared Ryuk. I used the Death Note knowing it belonged to a Shinigami. And now a Shinigami's here. So... are you going to take my soul or something?"

"Huh? What's that about? Some fantasy you humans came up With?" Ryuk said jokingly "I'm not going do anything with you." "Eh?" "Once the Death Note lands in the human world, it belongs to the human world. In other words, that belongs to you." Ryuk finished, pointing at the Death Note in Naruto's hands. "It belongs... To me?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"If you don't want it, give it to some other human. But if you do that, all memories of the Death Note will be erased from your memory." In his shocked state Naruto couldn't help but shout his next question. "Then there really isn't a price for using the Death Note?!" Ryuk was silent for a moment. From his face Naruto wasn't sure if he was thinking or just keeping him in suspense. Not that it mattered much right now.

"Well, if anything... There's only the fear and pain humans who have used the Death Note will experience. And when you die..." pausing for a moment, Ryuk's face somehow took on a darker expression, if that was even possible. "I'll be the one to write your name in my Death Note. Don't think for a second, that any human who used the Death Note can go to Heaven or Hell. That's all." Laughing creepily, Ryuk then added one more thing "You'll find out about it when you die."

_*Knock*Knock*_ Naruto's head whipped around "Naruto..." That was his mom's voice. Good thing the door's locked, because if she saw Ryuk she'd probably have a heart attack. Ironic isn't it? "Don't worry... Go and get it." Complying, Naruto unlocked the door, after hiding the Death Note under the bed, and indeed saw his mother standing there. "What?" He asked her.

"I brought some apples, they're from our neighbor." Before looking behind him and surprisingly enough, all she saw was the dark room. "Why is it so dark in here? You'll hurt your eyes." Looking back at Ryuk, Naruto didn't understand how she didn't see him. _'What's going on? She can't see him?'_ He decided it's best to wait for Ryuk to explain, and got his mother to leave. And as soon as he closed the door Ryuk did indeed start talking.

"That Notebook... It originally belonged to me. And since you're the one that's using it, you're the only one who can see me... and of course hear me." Ryuk explained before reaching toward the basket of apples on the desk. "In other words the Death Note is a bond between Naruto, the human, and Ryuk, the Shinigami." He finished before biting into his apple. "Tasty."

Ignoring the Shinigami's last remark, Naruto moved away from the door and asked something that's been on his mind since he found the Death Note "Then let me ask one more thing. Why me?" But Ryuk didn't respond being too busy devouring the last of the apple basket. "Oi, are you listening?" He asked a bit hotly. But unfortunately Ryuk had other things on his mind.

"Hmm... apples in the human world are awesome. What would you call them? Juicy." Ryuk commented after wiping his mouth, and Naruto lost his nerve. "Answer my question." Naruto said, a bit angrily at how this Shinigami was ignoring him as if it was superior.

"Hah, I didn't choose you. I just dropped the notebook. Did you think you were chosen because you were special? Don't flatter yourself. It just happened to fall around here... and you just happened to pick it up. That's all it is. That's why I wrote the explanation in the most popular human language, English." Stepping forward Naruto Retorted rather hotly, frankly losing his patience with this Shinigami.

"Then why did you drop it?! Don't tell me it was by mistake. If it was an accident you wouldn't have bothered to write the instructions."

"Why did I drop it?" Ryuk began in a questioning tone, before getting a grin on his face. "... because I was bored." He finished, surprising Naruto once more. "Bored?" "In fact, Shinigami these days have so much time on their hands. They're either taking a nap or gambling. If others see you seriously scribbling names in the Death Note, they'll say "What're you working so hard for?" and laugh at you. Writing names of other Shinigami doesn't work. But since we live in the Shinigami world, it's no fun killing people that live in the human world! So I figured it's be more fun to come down here myself."

"But you sure wrote a lot of names in here." Ryuk said, while looking through the Death Note. But why did you write the cause of death for only that guy who was hit by a truck?" After absorbing all the information, Naruto turned to Ryuk with a slight smile on his face.

"Without the cause of death written down they all die of heart attacks. That's the best thing about the Death Note, Ryuk. I can write down the names of the criminals and reduce the number of evil people in the world." Naruto said, confusing Ryuk slightly. "What's the point of that?"

"Any idiot can figure it out if someone was "eliminating the bad guys." I want the world to know of my existence... To know that someone is passing judgment on them." Naruto said, his voice rising a bit. "But... what's the point in passing judgment? Why do it?" Ryuk asked.

**(Play Death Note Low of Solipsism)**

"To spread justice... that is my objective Ryuk. To make a world where there is only righteousness. I didn't believe it at first, but that Death Note has the supernatural power to tempt people to try it out at least once. When I first used it I was horrified that I killed two people." He said remembering after he had his second kill. "But then I realized that this Death Note came to me for a reason. That it was a gift. And who would ever be afraid of a gift. This is the thing that I have been waiting for!" Naruto shouted beginning to sound a little insane, Before grabbing the Death Note and opened it to a page where there is but a single name, one that had haunted his nightmares for years. The name of the man that caused his parent's death.

**_(Flashback)_**

_Running home, Naruto went to his room and put the Death Note on his desk and opened his Tv and computer and searching for the picture of that particular criminal with a murderous grin on his face. But he didn't stop at one name he kept on writing. And writing. And writing. And killing. Everyday Till he couldn't even make his fingers twitch._

**_(Flashback End)_**

Naruto stared to laugh loudly as he stared at the name 'Kayaba Kurogane'. "At first I only wrote this one name the one I wanted to kill so badly, then I continued writing names of criminals like I was cleaning up the world. So that in time no one would do any evil. While those guilty ones who truly deserved to be punished for their crimes, die of heart attacks... Those who were immoral or harass others will slowly be erased through illness or accidents. Then the world would truly move in the right direction. And I would make a new world of earnest, kind humans."

**(End Death Note Low of Solipsism)**

"Then you'd be the only one left... that's evil" Ryuk concluded in through own version of 'common sense'. "What are you talking about Ryuk?" Naruto asked. "I'm probably the most diligent honor student in japan..." "Besides, I'm the one going through the trouble of creating this perfect world. Doesn't that make like its god or something?" Naruto stated as if it was the simplest thing.

**(*AN/ And there! I'm sorry if the chapters are a little short but I didn't want it to be boring at the beginning and I'll try to work on it. I also realize that Naruto is dangerously close to light's behavior but I wanted to start things off, drawing on the dotted line, so to speak. There are a few differences here and there, and I'd just like to say that I won't have Naruto just copy Light. Also sorry if Naruto seemed a bit drunk with power but, it's to be expected when a human acquires godly power, and he may or may not grow out of it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**++Story Start++**

**(*AN/THIS IS IMPORTANT. In the anime L or light are having a moment where they're in their own world, everything turn blue or red. In my fic that's going to be written in Italics and underlined. **_'Like this.'_** Naruto's moments will also be in red. Before I begin the chapter I'd like to say something. I have stated in the first chapter that light has died. If any of you are unhappy about that review or pm me about it &amp; I'll see what I can do. Someone also asked about the pairing, so I put a poll up on my profile.)**

"This is booooring!" Said Ryuk while floating around Naruto's classroom. Sadly for Ryuk his voice was just one of multiple voices that Naruto learned to ignore while sitting in class. His classmates would always go on yammering about what happens with their families, cute boys they like, etc. Especially in English class, whose teacher was a wimpy looking man in his thirties with brown hair and glasses wearing a suit. But contrary to most of the students, Naruto was actually doing something productive.

His desk had a notebook and a book, semi-covering the Death Note that he was relentlessly writing in. After spending some time the other night discussing some things, with Naruto telling Ryuk his previous plans towards changing the world, and Ryuk explaining some stuff about the Death Note and Shinigami. Naruto decided that, first he was going to have to be a bit more cautious with his judging. While at first he killed everyone he could because, well he thought that the Shinigami was going to take his soul when it found him and was on a deadline. Now Naruto was going to have to watch his back and covering his tracks. Watching his back may or may not be easy.

Since Ryuk was invisible, to other people, he could snoop around freely. The problem was that he probably wouldn't tell him anything. Even though he knows Ryuk's name and face, Shinigami apparently can't be killed with a Death Note, so there goes threatening his life. He also had his own Death Note, so that's **Ryuk-1 Naruto-0**. He can also become intangible, so there goes threatening his body. Ryuk-2 Naruto-0. The only thing Naruto could think of to use against Ryuk was apples. So he can give him apples if he listens to him, Ryuk-2 Naruto-1, or deprive him of apples if he doesn't listen. Ryuk-2 Naruto-2.

And since Ryuk has to stay with the note's owner, Naruto gets one more point. He looked up from his Judging when the teacher addressed him. "Uzumaki-kun? Could you please translate the previous passage into Japanese please?" "Hai." Naruto replied, and after grabbing his book and standing, he flipped to the correct page and Began to read. After that the teacher ended the class.

"Man, am I glad that's over. This 'school' thing really bores me." Ryuk stated, rolling his shoulder, while Naruto put his stuff in his bag and walked away ignoring him. "Oi Naruto" "Naruto are you listening?" Seeing as no one was paying any attention to him as he walked away from the school building, he saw no harm in responding to Ryuk, if only to shut him up. "Don't talk to me. Unlike you people can hear my voice, Ryuk." "Bo~ring"

"Hey Naruto want to hang o-" "Oh, sorry but I already have things to do." Naruto responded with a gentle smile on his face. "You don't have 'things' to do. Aren't you just going home like always?" Naruto closed his eyes. "What are you going on about, Ryuk?" He opened his eyes once more. "I'm going to change the world."

* * *

Ryuk was laying on Naruto's bed while eating an apple, watching him write diligently in the Death Note, with the News on the Tv. "Hey Naruto, what are you working so hard for anyway?"

"What are you saying Ryuk? Unless you'd like to get out your Death Note and help then I do need to work hard. The time I have to write in the Death Note is limited. From the time I get home till I sleep. I can't sleep at school or cut class because I need to keep my grades up. Also losing sleep will affect my physical and mental health. Understand?" Naruto reasoned to Ryuk, but didn't stop writing. He did, however, stop writing when he heard someone attempt to open his locked door. "Eh? Onii-chan why is your door locked" Recognizing that voice to be his little sister, he responded.

"What is it Sayu?" He asked, putting his pen down. "Can you help me with my homework?" She asked, her voice ever so slightly muffled behind the door. "Sure give me a second." Naruto replied turning off the Tv and putting the Death Note in his drawer. As soon as he opened the door she marched inside childishly with a grin, making Naruto smile in return. "Today we're doing quadratic equations in Math, and I don't understand at all." She wined cutely, before sitting at his desk.

"Watch out Naruto. If anyone touches the Death Note, they'll be able to see me Kehehehehee!" Ryuk annoyingly stated before laughing his creepy laugh, making Naruto freeze in his tracks. _'You damn Shinigami! You waited till now to tell me such an important thing?'_

"What's wrong onii-chan?" Sayu asked seeing him standing there glaring at empty space. After hearing Sayu's voice Naruto was snapped out of his shock/anger and put a smile on his face. "Nothing, now which part don't you understand?" He asked moving closer as she opened her math book to him. "Umm... All of it?" She said somewhat nervously. _'I'll have to be more careful one mistake like that and I would have had to kill my cute little sister' _Naruto thought as he began to explain the lesson to Sayu.

* * *

**(ICPO Meeting Room)**

In the meeting room inside the Headquarters of the Interpol, aka the ICPO, aka the International Criminal Police Organization, the directors, leaders, and representatives of law enforcement from various agencies, police departments and countries are having a meeting. Duh, right?

Everyone was sitting facing a large screen with three people, presumably the higher-ups, were facing them. "There have been 83 deaths in the past week alone. All of them involved heart attacks. All of them involved criminals that are either already in jail, or being pursued by the police. I think it'ssafe to assume that there are still deaths that we are still unaware of." One of the leaders began, his voice being carried all over the room through the mic on his headset, which apparently everyone has. "In which case the total could easily be over 100." A grey-haired man in the crowd responded to him, making murmurs go through the crowd.

"It's already begun, chief." Matsuda tota stated to his Boss/superior officer. "Sorry, I had to take a call from headquarters" Said the chief of the Japanese police department.

"But they're all criminals who would have faced the death penalty sooner or later. Why should we care?" "Idiot! It doesn't matter whether it's a criminal death row prisoner or whatever! If you kill someone it's murder!" The leader retorted to the grey-haired man's comment. "But surely it hasn't been confirmed as homicide yet, right?" "100 criminals dying of heart attacks, coincidences like that don't exist! It's obviously murder!"

"Do you honestly think it's possible to commit so many murders, in different locations at almost the same time?" The grey-haired man asked skeptically. "We're treating this as an elaborate assassination plot that is being carried out by a large organization." "A large organization? the surely the FBI or the CIA must be involved!" The grey-haired man said leaning back, before the representative from the FBI lost his temper. *Slam*"What did you say?!"

"Whoa whoa let's not mess around here." A fifty-something man said in an effort to calm things down. "The first thing we need to determine, is whether this is a murder or just a coincidence." "But the coroners have all ruled a verdict of "heart attack with no known cause." "Opening a police investigation into 'Heart attacks' is going to get us nowhere." "Jeez, if only they'd use a knife or something, then we'd have something to investigate."

Noticing that the meeting had started to get out of hand, the leader decided to put an end to it with his next sentence. "Then, it looks like we have no choice but to bring in "L" again." Miraculously after those words were uttered everyone sat down and the murmurs stopped.

"Chief, what's this "L"?" Matsuda asked the chief. "Ah, I forgot that this is your first time here at this conference. "L" is someone whose real name and whereabouts are unknown. We don't even know what he looks like. Yet he always manages to solve every case he takes on. He's solved countless mysterious incidents all over the world. He's the best of those hidden deep within the shadows... Our trump card. That sums him up." He explained while Matsuda listened intently.

"But I've heard that L is an extremely arrogant individual that'll only take on cases that interest him personally." "Exactly! We don't even have a way to contact him." Two people said, before a totally new voice made itself heard.

"L is already on the move." Everybody looked to the right where a tall, coat-wearing figure was walking to the middle of the room, before facing them. "L has already begun his investigations into these incidents." "Wa-Watari."

"Eh? Watari?" "Yeah. He's the only one who can contact L. No one knows who he is either." The chief explained to Matsuda. "Everyone, please be quiet. L will now speak." Watari said then proceeded to hook-up his laptop to the large screen behind him. After he was done a large capital L drawn in 'Old English MT' appeared on the screen and a scrambled voice spoke up.

"Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I am L." The voice said before waiting a few seconds to let them absorb it, before continuing. "The difficulty of this case is on a scale that I've never experienced before... And it's and atrocious murder case that I'll never forgive!" The voice said, his voice full of passion.

"In order to solve this case, I would like to have everyone in the ICPO, no, the organization you all represent throughout the world, make the decision to lend their full support to me in this meeting. In addition, I'll need special cooperation from Japanese police force." L requested, causing the Japanese police force's representatives to stand up in shock. "W-Why Japan?"

"Whether there's one or more culprits involved, the probability that they are in Japan is extremely high. Even if they're not Japanese, it's likely that they're in japan." "What are you basing this theory on?!" The chief asked, unable to keep his voice low due to his surprise. "Why japan? I hope to be able to show you soon... when I go head to head with the culprit."

"...Head to head?" The chief asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion, but L didn't pay his question any mind. "In any case, I'd like the investigation headquarters to be based in Japan." L said, while the chief continued to stare right at the screen, his eyes hard at the thought that a murderer of this level could be living in the same country as him and his family.

* * *

"So what's with all the secrecy. What are you planning to do in this isolated place, Naruto?" Ryuk asked, like a curious child. If Ryuk was being truthful, he would say that he was annoyed with all the following he's been doing, but the rules say he has to follow him. Anyway, here they are in an abandoned building, with Naruto having a couple of vials of chemicals and a small paintbrush.

"Anyone who touches the Death Note can see you. Isn't that right, Ryuk?" Naruto said lazily, putting his vials down near the Death note. "I can't risk keeping it in a regular place if that is the risk I have to take. Up until now I was thinking that even if my family found this notebook, even with how slim the chance of that happening is, I could end it by saying "I was taking records of incidents for when I become a detective." Right now I'm walking a relly thin line. I can't afford to make any mistakes. Just one mistake, and I would have to kill one of my own family. That's one mistake I can't afford to make... No matter what." Naruto said, his face adopting an emotionless look by the end.

Getting back on track, Naruto took a dropper and poured some of the first chemical in the bucket then stood up and put one drop of the second chemical in, using a dropper. He quickly stepped back, avoiding being scorched to death by the fire that sprang up. after the fire died down, Naruto stepped toward the Death Note, a smirk on his face and a brush in his hand.

* * *

*Click* That's the drawer lock made as Naruto locked it. After coming home and 'modifying' his desk drawer a bit, Naruto was taking pride in his work by displaying it to Ryuk. "That's better." Naruto said, brushing a strand of his hair out of his eye. "Hm? You mean that you managed to hide the note?" Ryuk asked despite watching the whole thing. Yeah in this drawer."

"Doesn't seem that well hidden. Isn't that key kind of a give away?" Ryuk asked referring to the key hanging out of the keyhole. "That's the whole point, Ryuk" Naruto began calmly, despite the slight annoyance he felt from Ryuk insulting his work. "It's better if it is noticeable." He said, then he opened the drawer, revealing a note book with 'Diary' written on the cover. "Isn't that just a notebook?"

"Most people would probably have their curiosity satisfied after finding this. But the real lock is here." Naruto responded, pointing at the bottom of the drawer. "On closer examination you'll find a small hole, on the underside." Indeed after examining it Ryuk confirmed that it had a small hole that would only fit a small needle or something. before taking a pen and undoing the top. "An ordinary item you find on any desk... The center of a ball-point pen ." Naruto then inserted the center of the pen in the hole, pushing the hidden compartment in the drawer up.

"I've coated the Death Note with a chemical using a paintbrush. Then I got a small vial of another chemical, that combusts when put together with the first chemical and put it in the fake base. Right now the pen is holding it up, so that even if someone else found the fake base the vial would spill all over the Death Note, destroying it." He explained to Ryuk who was staring with his mouth open, while Naruto once again couldn't tell if it was open in awe or because his face was just like that. Then he leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms behind his head. "If I'm asked by my parents I'll simply say "I didn't want anyone to read my diary". It's a believable excuse, afterall it's human nature to hide your own diary." He explained, with his eyes closed.

"I'd heard that the main problem humans have with a Death Note is how to hide it. Till now you're probably the first person to give it this much thought... Though that's a pretty risky setup. One mistake and you could end up in flames." Ryuk said, causing Naruto to mentally smirk, while keeping his face neutral.

"Risk? Don't be stupid, Ryuk. Nobody ever changed the world by being safe, did they? Besides this whole thing has been a risk from the moment I picked up the Death Note. Compared to that this doesn't even qualify as taking a risk. On the contrary it actually protects me. I mean what would be better a death sentence or a small house fire?" Naruto said not even opening his eyes.

* * *

_"Last night in a prison in western Tokyo, Kurostukayama Naoki, age 32, convicted for armed robbery, was reported to have died of a sudden heart attack. This sudden phenomenon of inmates dying from heart attacks appears to be continuing..."_ "Man this is awesome! Criminals are dropping like flies!" "It's kinda scary, but at the same time, it's exhilarating!" "I guess this means we can't risk doing anything bad." "So you think the police are behind this?" "The police don't have that kind of power! Don't you know who it is?!""Eh? What?" "It's "Kira" man. "Kira"." Those are the things that some people were saying. From the news, people walking the streets, friends sitting at cafes, or texting each other, even construction workers. It seems every body was talking about this "Kira".

*Click*"Look at this Ryuk" Naruto said, sitting at his computer, calling Ryuk over. "Websites like this have already started to form. Things are going exactly according to my plan. Heheh" Naruto said, brushing another bang away, his voice almost bursting with joy.

**(Play Death Note Near's Theme)**

"The legend of Kira - Our savior", huh? pretty cool. This about you?" "Yep. Kira is taken from the English word "Killer". Can't say I appreciate being called that but I guess that's what the world knows me as. I can get many more websites like this just from typing "Kira". In the newspaper and Tv it's still not being broadcasted as anything other than " a succession of strange deaths among criminals."" "How does this fit into your plan again?" Ryuk asked nervously having obviously forgotten what Naruto told him.

"This is the most important part of the plan, Ryuk. Now that my killings have been identified as the work of "Kira", I can really begin changing the world. Being identified as "Kira" has advanced my plans more than anything I've don till now. Even if the people are too afraid to support me publicly, they all screaming "Go Kira" on the inside. People are supporting me more than the police, and that is exactly what I need."

"Fear is the most powerful thing to humans. Fear of dying, fear of poverty, but most of all: fear of the unknown. This is the first part of my plan. Kira is killing all of the 'evil' people in the world, while the police just put them away. That's exactly what I need. For the public to know that there is someone out there, who'll pass judgment on the evil and protect the weak. Being acknowledged as "Kira" by the world is only the first step to getting attention to me. Seeing what I'll do! who I'll kill! Soon I'll have the world in my grasp! But that is only the beginning, Ryuk. I still have a lot more to do before I can change the world." Naruto said, getting a little fired up with a grin on his face, before calming down his grin going down to a small smile, his eyes half-lidded.

**(Play Death Note Near's Theme)**

_"We apologize for the interruption, we now bring you a live worldwide broadcast from the ICPO, Interpol."_ "Huh? What's this now?"/"Interpol?" Naruto and Ryuk asked simultaneously, both being surprised at the interruption. _"It looks like they're ready to begin."_ The reporter said, before the Tv switched to a black-haired, black-eyed man wearing a neat grey suit, there was also a name tag on his desk, with his name.

_"I am the only person who can control the entire world's police forces, Lind L. Tailor. Codename... "L""_ He stated with an even and calm tone. Scratching his head Naruto asked "What's with this jabroni?" "Jabroni?" "Yeah, it's a new word I learned." "It sounds...SUPER COOOOL, DUUUDE!" Ryuk shouted before the world became yellow with stars in the background and they both humped up and high-fived with grins on their faces. Then the world became normal woth both of them standing in their previous spots, as if nothing happened.

"What's with him?" Naruto asked. "You mean this jabroni?" "Yeah" Naruto replied absentmindedly before they booth realized what they said, before experiencing their first case of double Deja vu. "What?"/"What?"

* * *

**(Police Department)**

"So it begins..." The chief of police said, having gathered with all the other police officers to watch L in action. "This is what I don't understand, he's never shown his face before now. Why now?" Matsuda asked with a confused/constipated look.

"I guess it means that he's taking this seriously." _'Now, let's see what you can do, L. We've followed your every __order. Now it's __time to do good on the promises you made at the ICPO conference.'_

* * *

**(Naruto's Room)**

**(Play Death Note Light's Theme)**

_"The successive murdering of criminals, is unforgiveable and must not go unpunished. I will guarantee that I will find the ring leader or "Kira"."_L" said as he stared seriously at the camera. "He guarantees to catch you." Ryuk said amusedly, while Naruto snorted before smirking "Fool! There's no way he'll catch me! Even if he figures out it's me where's his evidence. In the worst case I could be considered as a follower of Kira, documenting his killings. I've already anticipated and planned for this." Naruto said, frankly insulted that this was the best challenge he could get. If this is his opposition he'll be ruling the world sooner than he thought.

Kira I can guess what your motivation might be. but what you're doing is evil." L said smirking slightly. Naruto flinched, his hair covering his eyes. "I'm the evil one?" Naruto said in a low tone of voice. In a flash he stood up causing his chair to fall back to the ground. "I am Justice! I save the Weak from evil! I'll create a world that everyone desires! Those who stand in my way are the true evil ONES!"

**(End Death Note Light's Theme)**

Naruto shouted, unable to keep himself composed. Grabbing the his pen, he went toward the opened Death Note. "I can't believe you're this stupid L. I thought the world's best detective would at least give me a better challenge before I overcame him. Too bad L, this could have been fun if you've been smarter!" Naruto said with a grin on his face, before writing his name and waiting forty seconds." Haahahhah... I'll show the world what happens if you stand in my way L... 5,4,3..." An as if by magic "L" held his chest in pain before falling dead on his desk. Naruto broke into a fit of laughter before it was immediately replaced with shock when the screen shifted to "L"'s signature screensaver, and a scrambled electronic voice began speaking shakily at first.

**KIRA-1 L-0**

**(Play Death Note L's Theme)**

_"... I can't believe it. I tested it just in case but I never thought it would actually be true... Kira, it seems that you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have been able to believe this if I hadn't witnessed it myself. Listen closely, Kira; if you did indeed kill the "Lind L. Tailor" on screen, then I can tell you that he was in fact a criminal that was due to be put to death today. That wasn't me."_ L said greatly shocking Naruto "What?" _"He was a criminal that was captured by the police in absolute secrecy. You wouldn't have heard about him through the internet. Looks like not even you have information on these type of killers."_

**KIRA-1 L-1**

"Hehe he got ya." Ryuk said. _"But as for L, he certainly does exist, as my alias. Now try and kill me_!" L said trying to test the extent of Kira's powers, shocking everyone, including Naruto. "Y-you bastard!" _"Go on! Hurry and kill me! What's wrong? Kill me!" "What are you going to do? Come on and kill me! What's the matter? Can't do it?_" L deduced, while Naruto closed his eyes, while gritting his teeth. _"This feeling... Could it be?!"_ "So it seems that you can't kill me. So there are certain people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint. As a reward I'll tell you one more thing." He said causing Naruto to pay more attention, but still not opening his eyes, as he was currently thinking about the situation. "We lied about this being a live worldwide broadcast." L said making Naruto open his , now wide, eyes, having figured out the implication of this. _"This is currently only being broadcasted to the Kanto region of Japan. We were planning to broadcast it at different times, at different regions, but it seems that is no longer necessary. I know you're in Kanto."_ _'B-but- How?!'_

_"Your first killing was overlooked by the police as it was such a small incident. However, your first victim was in fact the phantom killer in Shinjuku. While the other high profile criminals were dying of heart attacks, this was the one incident that stuck out as being quite a heavy punishment for a relatively low profile crime. In addition that incident was only broadcasted in japan. Just those pieces of information were enough for me to figure it out. it means that you are in Japan, and that criminal was your first "experiment"."_ L said while Naruto's hair completely covered the right side of his face, trembling, not in fear or shock but in anger that this L got him. _'Damn you L!' _He thought, clenching his trembling fist.

**KIRA-1 L-2**

**(End Death Note L's Theme)**

_"Due to its large population, this was first broadcasted in Kanto. And what luck! We found you. To be honest I never thought it would go this smoothly."_ L explained and while his voice was still void of emotion, he was satisfied that he got one on Kira. _"Kira it seems that it won't be too long before I can sentence you to death."_ L ended leaving everyone speechless.

**(Play Death Note Low of Solipsism)**

_"Kira I'm curious to know your true motives behind this... But, I guess that can wait till I've caught you. Let's meet again Kira."_ L said before signing off, leaving Naruto glaring at the screen, still clenched. "He thinks he's going to sentence me to death?" Naruto asked lowly, before all his anger disappeared, and with a grin on his face Naruto started laughing hysterically " Hahahaha hehehe hahaaaa! How amusing, I'll take you on L!" Naruto said picking up the gauntlet, metaphorically speaking. 'so both of you are trying to find someone whose name you don't know, and whose face you won't recognize... and the first one to be caught dies... You humans are... SO MUCH FUN!" Ryuk said his voice bursting with happiness. Then without knowing both Naruto and L started talking in sync.

""L.../Kira"" ""I will hunt you down and... Kill you!" "I am..."/"I am..." ""..JUSTICE!"" Both of them cried simultaneously.

* * *

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Ryuk asked, watching Naruto sit on the bed with his elbows on his knees leaning on his hand, while hovering. After he finished writing in the Death Note he assumed this position and hasn't moved since. "I'm thinking."

_"You're not the only one that got a few hints L. Even though it's not much, this is everything I know about L. He is the best detective in the world and I should assume that he can control the world's police force. That would cause a few hiccups in the future if I don't do things perfectly. This also means that I should expect him to use the police, though there's nothing to worry about as nothing I've done so far would point to Uzumaki Naruto. L is also not afraid to sacrifice people or put himself at risk, if it will get him even one step closer to me. But that doesn't mean that he will risk his life easily, unless he has some kind of insurance that make him believe that he is safe. L, You might be a good enough challe__nge__ afterall!"_ Naruto finished with a smirk on his face. Then he spent some time at his desk, coming up with a few backup plans and writing some stuff down before going down to dinner and going to sleep.

**(End Death Note Low of Solipsism)**

**(*AN/ Someone commented that Naruto is copying light word for word but that is only at the beginning, setting the tone for the story. Considering that Naruto and light have similar, almost identical, upbringings and are both geniuses, it is expected for Naruto's behavior to be Light-ish. There are actually quite a few differences, mainly personality-wise, between Light and Naruto. But don't worry Naruto, and naturally, the path the series takes will change soon.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry but this is not a new chapter. I know it's been a while since I last updated. I lost my motivation for writing this story last April, but now I'm back with even more motivation and a better plot-line than before. After reading the story after putting it out of my mind for so long, I realized that it SUCKED! So I've decided that I'm gonna rewrite it with a new plot, new characters with new personalities and a whole new perspective. It was my fault that the story was so bad. After all I wrote in the excitement of finishing the anime in like 2 hours and I published the first draft without even thinking about it. You see I'm a bit of a perfectionist. So even if I do things that other people think are good if I don't fell that it is the best I can do I'll try to do it again even if, to other people, it is worse than the first time. Right now my laptop's keyboard is broken, but once I get it fixed I'll get this rewrite out. I don't want to spoil anything for you BUT I will say three things; there is going to be more than two Kira's. Shinigami will be heavily involved. And three Naruto's parents will have a large role.**

**ALSO, since most of the reviews express disappointment &amp; dismay to the fact that I killed off Light and replaced him with Naruto, I am going to revive him.**

**Last but not least I want to thank everyone that favorited followed and reviewed. What motivated me to write this story again was that every few days I would see that someone left a review for me or that someone followed my story. Really thank you guys.**


End file.
